


take me to church

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Church Sex, Cocky Harry, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, churchy boy louis, nice, who believes in equal rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the pastor's son and also your typical "churchy boy." It's only after Pastor Tomlinson asks Louis to help Harry Styles, the cocky arrogant teenager, stop his "perverted gay lifestyle" that Louis realizes that Harry is a walking sin with a heartbeat and green eyes that he just can't seem to get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! ok so this idea came to me suddenly and yeah !! i hope this fic turns out as good as i planned !! this is chapter one and i'm already in the works of writing chapter two so stay on the lookout for that !! this fic is hella homophobic and i do not mean to offend ANYONE in ANY way with the words. so yeah ummmm just leave some kudus and comments and ideas for upcoming chapters !! thank u so much <3 
> 
> twitter: @nohomolilo

**"What is your favorite trait that you look for in a lady?"**

**"Female."**

_**"Not that important."** _

_-Harry Styles' response after Liam Payne said that his favorite trait in a lady was that she was female._

 

 

Louis walked into the Holy Church of Doncaster, a place he liked to call his second home. He sat down in the third row located in the second asle. His family had been sitting there for almost every church service since he was a toddler.

He smiled as he passed all the elderly women that are good friends with his mother Jay; and nodded at the elderly men that were good friends with his father Dan. He sat down comfortably as he waited for the church to fill up and for service to start.

He looked at the front of the church and took in the beauty of the mosaic glass paintings of God and his family. It had been something he's always been so fascinated by, the unique colors and how they make God look so incredible. Of course, no one has actually seen God, but they've got such a good understanding of him from the Holy Bible and from their hearts, that the mosaic murals display him perfectly. They make Louis feel at home.

The church starts to get fuller by the minute. He sees familiar faces that he's seen every Wednesday and Sunday since he wasn't even able to talk yet. His mother and sisters slide into the empty seats next him as he continues waiting. He waits until he sees his dad, Pastor Tomlinson, walk onto the pandemonium, to signal that everyone needs to stand up and greet him and the Lord.

Everyone stands and bows their head. "Dear God we are all gathered her in this church of worship for you Lord. We all love you and have accepted you into our hearts. Thank you for every blessing you have given us this week, and every blessing that you will continue to give us. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone says silently after Pastor Tomlinson finishes the prayer.

Louis pulls a bible out from the self that's attached on the back of the seats and opens to the page that his father is preaching out of.

_"Leviticus 18:22 You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination."_ Louis reads from the excerpt. Louis crinkles his nose in disgust just thinking about a man doing sexual actions towards another man. It's one of the biggests sins there is, yet people still choose to disobey the Lord. He doesn't understand it, he really doesn't.

His father starts preaching about how it is an abomination for a man to lay with another man and for a woman to lay with another woman. Not only are they sinning for being gay, but also for pre-marital sex. Louis tunes in and out of the preaching, mostly having heard all of this before from previous services.

"I decided to preach this passage from the Holy Bible today because I recently had a fellow church member come and ask me to help lead their child in the right direction. Their child thinks that they're gay, " Pastor Tomlinson says as someone slightly gasped in the room. "And that they love men. He's obviously going through a phase that some kids might encounter while going through public school and being exposed to all sorts of things. I've been working with him everyday after school to help pray this away, and I would like to say that it's working profoundly."

Louis looks around the filled room. Someone's child is gay? He tries to think of all the younger boys like himself that go to service and could be, well, _gay_. He looks over at Niall who's listening to the service while trying to sneakily eat a chocolate bar. Louis rolls his eyes because _of course_ Niall would eat during service. Louis then looks over at Liam, the true "good little church boy" that is every mother's wet dream. Liam doesn't _look_ gay, he thinks. But then again, what does a gay person look like? He saw on a TV show once of them wearing makeup and dresses but he doesn't think that all gay people wear that stuff; or at least he hopes not. How disgusting is it that guys want to wear makeup and dresses when they're suppose to be into football, beer (but not underage drinking), and manly things.

He then looks over at the Styles family. Anne is staring at Pastor Tomlinson and seems to be really taking in his words. Her son Harry is besides her, practically lounging in his seat like he would at home. He keeps looking everywhere in the room, anywhere but at Pastor Tomlinson. "Mhm." Louis hums quietly. He never really thought that Harry was gay. He dresses normally, talks normally, and has been coming to service for just as long as Louis. He doesn't pay much attention to him at school, just knows that he sometimes does stuff that is sinning because he'll hear his parents talking about how the Styles kid need to find his path back to the gates of Heaven, blah blah. He never really thought much of it. Until now.

By the time his attention focuses back to his father he's ending service with another prayer. "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for gathering your children into a place of worship; to worship you Lord. I would like to dedicate this prayer to someone who has lost their way, but not their belief. Please Lord, guide them into the right direction and give them the strength to repent for their sin. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

Everyone lifts up their bowed head and gives a nod while muttering “Amen.” People make their way out of the rows and walk into the church lobby to meet up with other fellow members to go grab a bite to eat after the long morning service.

Louis makes his way over to where Niall and Liam are standing by the front doors. “Louis! Hey man! How are ya?” Niall says pulling him into a quick side hug. Louis has known Niall since he had moved here back in the sixth grade from Ireland and started attending service and Arwana every week. They instantly hit it off with Niall being such a easy person to become friends with.

“Good. Service today was kind of boring though; it was too repetitive.” Louis responses.

“Yeah I agree. We’ve been hearing about how homosexuality is a sin since we were in diapers, you’d think they would understand that we know that by now.” Liam says.

Louis is about to respond until he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Louis, can I have a word?” His father asks.

Louis has no clue what his father would want to talk about. He doesn’t think that he heard their conversation, but even if he had, it wasn’t a bad thing. It was just an opinion.

“Yeah.” Louis says slipping past the boys to go to his father’s office. He walks in and his met with a sudden surprise.

Harry Styles.

Louis doesn’t really know what to do or say so he slides into the empty seat next to Harry and hopes that his father will come in to explain what exactly is going on.

He looks at Harry who is lounging back in his seat looking bored, much like how he was during service. He catches Louis’ pale blue eyes for a swift second smirking before he quickly looks away towards the plaques of bible quotes on the wall in front of them.

He doesn’t know why Harry just _smirked_ at him. He feels like there’s some type of joke everyone but him is in on. His father then enters the room and sits down at his cluttered desk. “Hello Harry, Louis,” He nods at them both. “ I’m really glad to have you boys here today.”

“Uh, yeah.” Louis agrees and while still having no idea why he was called into his father’s office with Harry but he doesn’t protest.

His father seems to read his mind. “I bet both of you boys are curious as to why you were called in here.”

“Yeah.” Louis says. He looks over at Harry who doesn’t look like he’s paying too much attention to anything that’s going on.

“Well. Harry here has been has some very _sinful_ thoughts that not only make him disobey God, but will lead him to the pathway of Hell. I’ve been working with him after school but I thought maybe he would respond better to someone who is more his age.” Pastor Tomlinson explains.

So he was right. Harry was the one who thought he was... _gay_.

Harry chuckles from his seat next to Louis. The sound almost startles Louis since it’s the first sound he’s heard  Harry make in past five minutes.

“I hardly doubt that is necessary, Dan.” Harry says smacking his gum obnoxiously loud.

“Please, Harry, call me Pastor Tomlinson.” His father says.

“Alright.”

His father turns towards Louis. “Louis what do you think about this idea? Would you be willing to help Harry guide theses sinful thoughts away from him.”

Louis swallows nervously as he looks over at Harry. Harry is looking at him with his wide forest green eyes that seem to be glued to him. Him and Harry aren’t exactly friends so how is this even going to work out? What makes his father think that he’ll listen to Louis? He’s just a teenage boy, he’s not God himself; he can’t work miracles.

“Sure.” Louis says. Harry’s eyes still seemed to be glued to Louis. Louis shifts in his seat uncomfortably wanting desperately for this little meeting to be over.

“Good! This is such a good thing for you Louis! God will be proudly looking down on you.” His father says standing up and clapping his hands together. “I have planned for you guys to meet after school a couple times a week. Harry can come over whenever he’d like as well.”  

“Lovely.” Harry mutters sarcastically. Pastor Tomlinson shoots Harry a warning glance as both boys stand up.

“Well, I’ll leave you boys to talk then.” His father gathers some papers and leaves the room leaving both Harry and Louis standing in the middle of the office.

They’re both very awkwardly silent. Harry is still smacking his gum and looking at the dirt under his fingernails while Louis hesitantly looks at the ground and back up at Harry.

“Are you trying to subtly check me out? Because if so, it’s not working.” Harry says smirking. Louis gasps. He’s _not_ checking out Harry. He’s _not_ gay. He hopes that this whole experience won’t influence him into this, _sick_ lifestyle that Harry has seemed to choose for himself.

“No! I’m not _gay_ like you.” Louis spits out, the words hot on his tongue. Harry chuckles like he had earlier and lifts an eyebrow.

“You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing.” Harry says stepping closer to Louis. Louis mouth opens slightly as he gasps. He can’t believe this boy!

“Might want to close your mouth, open it any wider and people will think you’re ready to suck a dick.” Harry teases, stepping a foot closer to Louis again.

“It _is_ a bad thing! I-I’m not gay. You’re a sinner and you have chosen this _sick_ lifestyle for yourself. God doesn’t love sinners who refuse to repent for their sins.” Louis says harshly. He’s fuming at this point. How _dare_ Harry speak to him in his perverted ways!

“God loves all his children, have you somehow forgotten? Or are you stuck on paraphrasing a book written thirty five hundred years ago?” Harry asks while once again stepping closer to Louis. At this point Louis’ back is barely about to hit the wall from all the steps he’s taken back, steps he didn’t even notice he was taking.

Harry’s breath his hot in his face almost inches away and Louis can’t help but think how wrong and perverted this whole situation is right now.

“Get away from me! Don’t speak of God’s words like that!” Louis says, voice unevenly shaking.

Harry smirks. “If you wanted me away from you, you would’ve walked out of this fucking office a long time ago. Or do you just love running your mouth and being a no-it-all? Bet you could put that mouth to better use.” Harry suggests, leaning in Louis’ face almost a centimeter closer and chuckles as he smacks his gum and walks straight out of the office without a glance back.

Louis stays pressed against the wall in shock and anger. He’s not sure if he can find the energy to move off his father’s wall.

  
He’s not sure what else to think about Harry Styles other than the fact that he’s a perverted _monster_ that has managed to taunt him in less than thirty minutes and talk bad about God in his own home. He’ll make sure to pray for him tonight, he thinks as he finally pushes himself off the wall and walks back out to the church lobby that is now practically deserted.


End file.
